The Heartbreak Incident
by SwPsN
Summary: Remus has a date at Madam Puddifoot's. But it takes an unexpected turn. But even though he just had a girlfriend he starts to realize he's got feelings for his best friend instead…


Author's note: Hey! This is my third story, I have edited it so I hope there are no major mistakes or anything. But english isn't my first language, so forgive me! I hope you like it! I do, I think it's really quite cute… Hehhe. But Enjoy! Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

The heartbreak incident

Remus woke up at eleven, as usual on a saturday, in Gryffindor-tower. He was happy and had slept well. The only thing he had in his mind was his date with his girlfriend. They had been together for almost two months now. He really liked that girl, a Ravenclaw. He didn't _love her_ , but could, if they were together a little longer.

Remus smiled at the thought of her, he was the only Marauder in a relationship. And he easily won with his two months. Peter had only been together for two weeks, James had never had a girlfriend (Lily still didn't want to date him after five years), and Sirius had never had a relationship either. He was more the kind of guy to play around, kiss everyone and play with everyone. Remus didn't think he took relationships very seriously, he took them more 'siriusly'.

But everyone had someone they liked. Peter liked some fourth year Ravenclaw girl (last time it was a Hufflepuff), James liked Lily of course, and Sirius… Well no one knew who he liked. But he did like that person, because he hadn't kissed anyone for a good while now.

Remus yawned and stretched, declared to himself that he had two hours before the date in Hogsmeade, so he went up to take a shower.

He was a long time sleeper and was alone in the dorm, everyone else had probably gone to breakfast at nine.

He took a long shower and then fixed his hair, and dressed himself in his finest clothes, then went down to the common room. He met his fellow Marauders there.

"Hullo, Remmie! That's some nice clothes you got there." James said, eyeing him.

"Thanks, Prongs. I'm going to meet my girlfriend in Hogsmeade, so I guess I see you all in a while?" Remus said.

Sirius frowned from the couch by the fire, it was clearly something he disliked about that. Remus shot him an odd look before climbing out of the portrait-hole.

He was going to meet his girlfriend at Madam Puddifoot's, so he walked the way down to Hogsmeade alone.

When he opened the door to the small café he saw her already waiting at the window. Remus beamed at her and sat down opposite him.

"Hey!" Remus said.

"Hello. I have something to talk to you about…" she said, refusing to look Remus in his eyes.

Remus looked at her, his excitement slowly running out of him. He nervously looked at his hands.

"I'm so sorry, Remus, but I… I've met someone else…" She looked up with pain in her eyes and a really sorry sound on her voice.

Remus did not expect this. He knew something bad had happened, but his girlfriend meeting someone else? He couldn't look her in her eyes, he shook his head and stood up.

"Well, then. I guess this is it, now?" he said and turned to the door. Then he turned around again. "So you invited me here, to tell me _this_? Really? We could at least have gone to some place less _romantic_."

Then he left. He felt the tears streaming down his cheeks. He licked his lips and sobbed into his hands. They had been together for almost two months! They were happy! How could that stupid bastard do something like that? Remus started to run, he ran past people shooting him odd looks, he ran all the way to the castle. In the doors he met Lily, she started to say something, but he ran past her up to the common room. It was empty. He sighed with relief and sat down by the fire. He didn't hold back his sobs anymore, they came as big waves, heavy, and made it hard to breathe. He was actually _crying._ He hadn't cried since…he couldn't even remember.

He didn't know for how long he'd been sitting there, but he felt a soft hand on his shoulder, and looked up to see Peter standing there.

"Moony? What has happened?" he asked, oblivious to the fact that he came home crying after his date with his girlfriend.

"Don't want to talk about it." Remus said through damp sobs, tears still streaming down his cheeks.

"You sure? Shall I get Pads? Or Prongs?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure."

He heard Peters' footsteps in the stairs, and shortly afterwards he heard three pair of feet running down the stairs.

"Moon-Moon!" Sirius cried out and took Remus in a tight hug. "What happened?"

Remus hugged Sirius back and started to cry again. Sirius patted his back gently, comforting him. Whispering softly into Remus's ear.

"It's alright… No one will hurt you."

Remus looked Sirius in the eye and said, "No, nothing's alright! And of course people will hurt me, 'cause they already did!"

Sirius hugged him tighter and said loudly, "I will kill that bastard who hurt my Moony. No one's allowed to hurt you, Moonbeam, no one."

Remus smiled sadly from Sirius's shoulder at that. Then he sat upright and looked around at his fellow Marauders.

"She broke up with me… She invited me on a date at _Madam Puddifoot's_ to _brake up_ with me _._ "

James just stared at him, shocked. He had something angry behind his eyes, at the same time Remus felt his pity and sorrow. He knew that James knew he was happy with this girl.

"Why?" Peter asked.

"She…She met someone else!" Remus said, suddenly feeling angry. "How can she do that? She could at least have broken up before starting to see someone else!"

James now looked truly angry at this, Peter looked shocked and confused. Remus turned his gaze to Sirius who had a mask of pity and anger on, but his eyes looked…happy? Yes, he looked like was going to laugh!

"What's so funny Padfoot?" Remus snapped angrily.

Sirius looked confused and hurt. "Nothing, of course nothing's funny about this, Moony. I need to go, I…I've got detention…" He mumbled and stood up to leave, still looking confused.

Remus and the others looked at him oddly. Surely Sirius hadn't detention on a saturday, or he would have told them before? Wouldn't he?

* * *

Remus' week after the breakup was dull, he was never really happy even though he smiled. He didn't feel very sad either. He actually felt pretty good, not happy, but free. He could now look at anyone without feeling bad about it. He was actually sixteen and did _want_ to look at other people. He realised there were many good-looking boys and girls all around the castle, not to mention Sirius. He really had a tight arse. _What?_ Remus thought. _That was really inappropriate, to think like that about his best friend. What was he doing?_ Remus frowned at himself, but couldn't get his friend out of his mind. Sirius in his too tight leather jeans and black leather jacket. Sirius with his eyeliner and long, black, curly hair. Sirius high cheekbones and sharp jawline. Sirius with his deep silver eyes and long eyelashes… _Sirius._

Remus couldn't get that picture out of his head, even though he knew he shouldn't think about Sirius in that way. But everyone knew that Sirius was just _gorgeous._

* * *

At dinner, the friday after ' _the heartbreak incident'_ as James and Sirius called it, Remus sat beside Peter, opposite James. Sirius sat beside James and laughed about some joke he himself had pulled. James choked on his pumpkin juice and banged his hand in the table, laughing really hard. Lily shot him a disgusted look, but he didn't notice. Peter laughed along and Remus pretended to laugh, he hadn't really heard the joke. He was fully busy looking at Sirius. He smiled and couldn't stop look at those beautiful…

"REMUS!" Sirius yelled waving his hands in front of his friends' eyes. "Earth to Remus! I am talking to you!"

"What?" He looked up and blushed a deep red when he saw everyone staring at him. "What did you want?"

"Nothing, really…" Sirius said casually. "Was just wondering what you were dreaming about. You looked really happy."

Sirius grinned smugly and wiggled his eyebrows at Remus, who blushed even more.

"Um…Nothing, of course…I was just…" he stuttered, looking down.

The Marauders laughed at him and Sirius continued.

"We were talking about Peter's crush. She is apparently blonde and very short, has blue eyes and is very… What did you say again?"

"Pretty, and smart, obviously, she's a Ravenclaw." Peter said matter-of-factly.

"Oh." Remus said, giving Peter a weird smile.

"And before that…" Sirius interrupted. "We talked about mine and James's crushes. Lily of course."

Remus looked up, now interested.

"You talked about _your_ crush?" he asked Sirius.

"Well…um… Nah, just mentioned him…" Sirius looked at his lap.

"Who is it?" Remus said, very alert and awake. Sirius had never talked about his crush before.

"No. _No._ I'm not going to tell you that. Never ever! And besides, I think I might love him…" he said, looking confused and shocked about his own words.

Remus felt something in his stomach, it was not happiness. He felt…jealous. _What?_ He looked at Sirius, who was _in love._ Sirius couldn't be in love?! It must have been some mistake.

"You're in love?" Remus asked, his eyes wide.

"Yes, I think so…?"

Remus felt as though he had tasted something sour, his eyes darkened.

"Does he like you back?" he asked.

"I…I don't think so. He had a girlfriend pretty recently, and I don't think he's quite over her yet…" Sirius answered, looking down, a slight blush creeping up upon his cheeks.

"Really?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah… But can we talk about something else? Like, are you over that bastard that broke your heart, yet?"

"No. I don't know. Yes? I think so? I'm not sad or anything anymore…" he said. "Now that I'm over the shock I realize that it wasn't that serious, you know? I mean… We weren't a big deal, we just _were_."

* * *

Remus slept weirdly that night, he felt odd. He couldn't start to like Sirius now. He just couldn't! That would be weird, it was after all _he_ who had been dumped by his girlfriend, and not the other way around. He couldn't start to get feelings for someone else only a week after their breakup, right?

Every time Remus saw Sirius he felt an odd feeling in the stomach, like a tingling sensation. And every time he touched him it felt as though he got electricity in his veins, it tingled and he twitches. Remus just couldn't get Sirius out of his head, he knew this wasn't good. But he couldn't help but think that this wasn't really new. He had always thought of Sirius as pretty and gorgeous, even at the same time he had his girlfriend. He had always had a small crush on Sirius. He knew that, but now it had escalated to something more. He _really liked_ Sirius, _really liked._

It was Saturday and Remus sat on his bed, reading as usual, when Sirius came in from the bathroom. He only had a towel wrapped around his hips, and Remus saw his whole chest and all the muscles on his stomach and arms. Sirius wasn't really that muscly, not like James who played quidditch. He had muscles, but was slim and thin at the same time. Remus liked it, he couldn't help but look at him over his book.

"I didn't think you were here. Thought I was alone." Sirius said when he saw Remus.

"Nope, I'm reading." Remus said, as if it wasn't the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah, I know. You've got a book in your hand, Moony," laughed Sirius.

"Oh, right…"

Remus cursed under his breath, why had he said that? So stupid!

Sirius started to get dressed. He took on some underpants and let the towel fall to the ground. He stood there, in the middle of the room, in only underpants. Remus couldn't stop staring. Sirius took up his tight leather jeans out of his trunk and put them on. Then he bent down to take a shirt, with his arse to Remus. Remus's book fell to the floor. _What a great piece of arse that is…_ he thought. He didn't realise that Sirius had turned around to look what that big thump came from, and saw Remus staring hungrily at him from his bed.

"Remus?" Sirius grinned. "Whatcha looking at?"

Remus blushed and looked at his feet, trying to take the book up from the floor.

"I just was surprised…the book…a sudden…an unexpected…turn…" Remus said blushing deeper.

"No, Moonbeam. I know you checked my arse out." He grinned and walked towards Remus, topless.

"No…of course… No I didn't!" Remus protested. "I wouldn't… check you out…"

"Really, Moons?" Sirius grinned even wider, now standing right in front of Remus.

"No…" Remus said, looking at Sirius bare chest. "Shouldn't you…put a shirt on?"

Remus desperately tried to change subject, but Sirius only laughed.

"No, I shouldn't. I quite like going around topless, and you haven't had any problem with that before, Moonstone," he said.

Remus frowned, not letting his eyes off Sirius. Sirius took a step closer, sitting down on the floor in front of Remus's bed. He still had that smug grin on his face, Remus hated it. It felt as though he knew exactly what Remus was thinking about. Maybe he did? Maybe Remus really was that obvious.

Sirius sat on his knees and leaning forwards a little, putting his hands on Remus' knees so they were face to face, only a few inches apart.

"I've seen you looking at me, Remmie. It's no secret you fancy me, those looks you give me, and that staring all the time…"

Sirius talked softly, as if he was adoring Remus because of it.

"Well, I…"

Remus was cut off by Sirius lips against his. He tensed but then relaxed and kissed him back. Sirius climbed up in Remus's lap, his hands in Remus's hair. Remus deepened the kiss, holding his hands on Sirius' hips. Sirius broke the kiss and pushed Remus down on the bed, grinning.

"You've got no idea of how long I've been waiting for this…" he mumbled and pressed his lips against Remus' again.

They kissed and Sirius took Remus's sweater off. Remus groaned into Sirius' mouth. They pulled back to look at each other, Sirius standing on all four over Remus, smiling.

Then they kissed again, Sirius licking Remus' lips and shooting his tongue down Remus's throat. Both of them gasped after air but didn't break the kiss, it was too intense, too passionate. Sirius' hands started wandering down Remus's body and grabbed Remus's arse. Remus moaned again.

They broke the kiss when they heard steps in the stairs. They sat up quickly, flushed, and Remus took his book off the floor. Sirius stood up just in time before James and Peter came rushing into the dormitory.

"What are you two doing up here?" James asked as he saw them by Remus' bed.

Both Sirius and Remus blushed a deep red, and Peter gaped at them.


End file.
